


Seventeen Words on an Index Card

by iliadawry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliadawry/pseuds/iliadawry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: While Stiles is waiting outside the Sheriff’s station for his dad he notices Derek’s car is parked on the other side of the road and he decides to leave a love note for the surly werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen Words on an Index Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoist/gifts).



Derek looked at the note in his hand and shook his head. He shoved it into his pocket for later and got in the car.

The train depot was cold and dusty; the pack wasn’t there. He threw himself down on the mattress he’d dragged into his train car and pulled the note out of his pocket, smoothing the crumpled paper and reading it again. After a dozen rereadings and poking with a damp finger to make sure it smeared like real ink (it didn’t, but Stiles loved his stupid anti-smearing space pen that could write through butter), he picked up his phone. He’d dialed most of Stiles’ number before he realized the hour and thanked Laura’s ghost for his habit of memorizing phone numbers instead of leaving it to his phone to know them. The endless parade of numbers always made so much sense; it was as calming in its way as being rocked, as running through the woods.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when the phone jumped in his hand. “Still awake,” the text said, “in case you were staring @ phone. Window unlocked.” Derek shook his head again and had his jacket on and his keys in his hand before he realized he was most of the way to the door.

The only light in Stiles’ bedroom was from the lamp by the bed. He’d set aside his physics book for a battered copy of _A Swiftly Tilting Planet_. He was trying not to look sleepy as he read. He was trying not to check the window. Derek watched that for a minute before sliding the window up. “You left a note for Lydia on my car,” he said.

“Naw,” Stiles said. “I can pretty much tell the difference.”

Derek looked down at him, still halfway through the window. The air didn’t hold the acrid tang of betrayal. Stiles’ heart beat quickly, but it seemed to be a product of nervousness, not deception. “You’re the most exasperating person I’ve ever met,” he said, dropping into the room.

“You love it,” Stiles said with a grin. “Even if I never get you to admit it.”

Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles was on his feet by then, leaning against him, reaching around to close the window behind him.

“It smells better than the train depot,” he said. “Here. And I baked cookies. So now it smells extra good and there are cookies. And my dad’s not home. So why don’t we have that argument I can see sitting there in your mouth like a rock and we can get on to the kissing and making up?”

Derek reached for him. It was to push him away. It wasn’t to wrap him up and bend over him and carry him to the bed while Derek couldn’t smell a thing but Stiles, but soap and baking cookies and the shocking musk of desire and the way his autumn was shaping up, for once, like a season he might want to live in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly 500 words long, not counting the title or summary.


End file.
